


Altered Course

by agenericusername



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Luke Skywalker, F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Hurt Luke Skywalker, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Lightsaber Battles, More tags to be added, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenericusername/pseuds/agenericusername
Summary: When a young Luke Skywalker is orphaned at six years old, after the brutal deaths of his aunt and uncle, Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Ben Kenobi to the residence of Tatooine, takes Luke in and trains him in the Jedi arts, way earlier than the force originally allowed. This forever changes the outcome of the future. But now nine years later, Ben is on his deathbed and soon a teenaged Luke Skywalker's destiny shall begin.{On Hiatus}
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Darth Vader & Starkiller, Luke Skywalker & R5-D4, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Shaak Ti & Maris Brood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Uneasy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, with this being my story and all it's probably gonna be trash since I really don't know how to do a lot of things while writing a story and creating dialogue. 
> 
> Please, let me know if I misspelled a word or not or something doesn't make sense in the story, it will be a big help, Thank You!
> 
> If you want to see the plans for this work, then they'll be at the end in the notes. 
> 
> This Chapter's title and the Work title is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else so... yeah

**4 BBY**

**Hubba Heights, Jundland Wastes**

**Tatooine, Tatto System, Arkanis Sector**

**Outer Rim Territories**

* * *

Ben was dying. 

Luke still couldn't understand what had happened, it all happened too fast for his liking for him to fully comprehend the events that had led to this moment.

Him sitting on an old rotten wooden chair, next to Ben's bed, in the decent sized hut that Luke had called home for the past nine years now. 

He had put his right hand in Ben's left hand, trying to comfort Ben in Ben's undoubtedly last day in the land of the living.

Soon Ben would be one with the force, and then Luke would be all alone again, except this time he would be truly alone. 

Presently Luke felt a light tap on his side.

"What is it Arfive?" He said glumly, without looking down at Arfive.

" _ I've brought you something Master Luke. _ " Arfive beeped sadly. 

Sighing, Luke took his eyes off of Ben's shivering form to see what Arfive had brought him.

He was pleasantly surprised at what Arfive had brought him, it was one of his most cherished items that he owned.

It was his old stuffed Bantha.

His old stuffed Bantha was the only belonging that he had left to remind him of his Aunt, Uncle, moisture farming, and the old homestead.

It had helped him through many of his darkest days and sleepless nights, hell if it was living he'd consider it one of his best friends. 

Luke stared at Arfive for a few moments before responding to him.

"Tha- Thank you Arfive." Luke said, shocked with eyes watering just a bit, but to the point in which it was visible.

He gently grabbed the stuffed Bantha from Arfive holding it to his chest tightly.

He then quickly rubbed his eyes before he could start to cry thinking over his short past life, crying would waste a precious resource that needed the most on Tatooine. 

" _ You're welcome Master Luke. _ " Arfive beeped gently.

Luke then started to pat Artfive's dome gently and took his eyes off of him so he could look back to Ben.

A realization then struck Luke then and there.

How had Arfive known the stuffed Bantha's significance to him? 

Luke stopped using the Bantha when he was nine and mostly healed from that fateful night, and Ben had gotten Arfive when he was eleven, so there was no possible way that Arfive could have known the stuffed Bantha's significance to him.

Slowy, but surely, Luke turned towards Arfive.

"Arfive," Luke started slowly and spoke in a gentle soft tone, while also showing Arfive the Bantha. "How'd you know it's significance towards me?" 

" _ I assumed that you would've wanted this Master Luke _ ."

"But why would you assume that?"

" _ When you were thirteen, you were in a similar state of emotion and it seemed to be comforting you. _ " 

Thirteen? He was in a similar state of emotion? What the hell was Arfive talking abo- oh, oh that was when Ben told him the real truth about his father, Anakin Skywalker, he wasn't  **_betrayed_ ** and  **_murdered_ ** by Darth Vader like Ben had first told him, he  **_was_ ** Darth Vader.

The revelations crushed him, he was devastated to learn that the person he hated the most, the person who he thought had caused all of the pain in his life, was his father.

He remembered not speaking to Ben for a few weeks, not sleeping for weeks, clutching the Bantha close to him when he was at the hut, and being completely lost.

He also remembered the night before he started to talk to Ben again.

He was in bed, holding his father's lightsaber tightly, close to his chest when it happened, he saw a vision of a blond man, he assumed it was his father, marching into a large building with blue and white stormtroopers and they- they- they slaughtered everyone, anyone who was in that temple, not even the children, toddlers, nor infants survived. 

He saw them being cut down, limb from limb, with a lightsaber, with this lightsaber!

When he forcefully broke out of the vision, he was terrified, he quickly threw the lightsaber across the room. 

He needed to get away from it.

He ran from his room in the dead of night, running out of the hut, running into the dead silence of the night, he ran until he collapsed into the infinite sand that engulfed Tatooine.

What he saw happened in that large building was too much for him to handle, so he puked his guts out onto the sands of Tatooine and onto himself, all while sobbing loudly into the dead silence of a Tatooine night.

Ben had found him half an hour later, his white shirt and sandy colored pants were covered in puke and ruined.

Ben had gently picked him up, not caring if puke got on his robe, he sobbed into Ben's robe until he passed out.

When he woke up the next day he found himself in his bed feeling lightheaded, he climbed out of bed to notice his stained clothes, sighing he changed into another had sent of clothes, after he changed he went to see if he had missed breakfast or not.

When he walked out of his room, Ben was writing in that journal, diary, or book of some sorts that he hides and won't tell him what it is, he also finds a warm bowl of Bantha stew next to Ben.

He had sitted down next to Ben to eat, as he had done many times before, and he told Ben everything, the vision, the pain, the suffering, and the children.

Ben looked sickly pale while he told him about his vision.

Luke figured that Ben had lived through these gruesome events and it was obvious that it had affected him deeply .

Ben then proceeded to ask him questions about his vision and he answered, until he had a question for Ben.

_ "The stuff my father wears, is that armour or is that something else?" _

Sighing, Ben told him about Order 66, Utapau, the return to the Jedi Temple, the events on Mustafar, the duel with his father, and the outcome of the duel, how he had been burned alive, assumed dead. 

Ben then said whatever his father was wearing it was most likely a life support suit of some kind and will never reach his full potential. 

Luke remembered what he said next.

_ "good." _

He had said it coldly without an ounce of emotion in his voice, and when Ben gave him an odd look at what he had just said he said something more cold then what he had just said.

_ "At least he's unstoppable and not invincible." _

Looking down at the stuffed Bantha in his left hand, Luke reflected on how he had grown since those days.

"Thank you again Arfive." Luke said softly, almost in a whisper.

" _No problem, Master Luke._ "

Taking in a deep breath Luke looked at the shivering man that lay on the bed next to him, he pondered about the event that had happened earlier that week that had led up to this moment.

He and Ben had gone to Anchorhead earlier in the week, as they had done many times before every two weeks apart. 

They were ambushed by Tusken Raiders and encircled in the rocky, silent gorge that was near the hut.

Ben had told them to back off a few times with no success, after the fourth time Ben had told the Tuskens to back off they attacked.

He and Ben quickly sprung into action, igniting their lightsabers for defence.

The green and blue blades cut their way through the advancing Tuskens and their Gaderffii's.

He was taking of three Tuskens at once, when he suddenly heard Ben yelp in pain, a Tusken had stabbed him in his right leg and had gotten a vein, of course that is that they both assumed at first, from the angle that the Tusken 'stabbed' Ben was all too perfect, by the time they found out what really happened it was too late.

Ben had been shot with a poison dart during their confrontation with the Tuskens. 

The poison was a slow one, ' _it's a cruel way to die for such a great man._ ' Luke thought.

Ben realized just two days prior that Hett had returned to Tatooine, against the exile that Ben had put on him thirteen years prior and was once again rallying the Tuskens to reclaim Tatooine as theirs.

He and Ben had come to a conclusion, Hett had poisoned Ben so no one would be able to stop his conquest this time, after they came up with the conclusion the force sang out with truth in the conclusion, confirming it.

Sighing at the thoughts, Luke looked at Ben again, he could feel his presence in the force weakening every passing second, he knew it was only a matter of minutes until Ben would be gone forever, Ben would go to a place where there was no war, no violence, just peace, and he could see his long gone friends and loved ones for all eternity.

Luke, so ever slowly started to squeeze Ben's hand a little tighter with every passing moment.

They sat in complete and utter silence for a few minutes, until Ben started to try to talk.

"I- I'm sor- sorry youn- young Luke." 

"No, no there's nothing to be sorry about Ben." Luke also wanted to add the words 'everythings going to be alright' but they both knew that to be untrue.

"G- Go to Alder- Alderaan, fi- find Sena- Senator Ba- Bail Orga- Organa, he wi- will hel- help you."

"Okay Ben, I will."

"I- I lov- loved yo- you li- like a- a so- son, yo- young L- Luke."

"And I loved you like a father Ben." Luke said, trying not to cry.

"Ju- Just reme- rememb- remember tha- that I wi- will alwa- always be wi- with y- you, you- young Lu- Luke." 

"I will Ben."

And with that Ben was gone, Luke saw Ben's body disappear completely from the room, at first he was confused. _'_ _Do Jedi's bodies disappear after they die?'_ Luke thought, he couldn't still be alive, he had felt Ben's presence enter into the force. Luke decided that he would ask another Jedi, if he ever came across one of them.

Luke collapsed out of the chair and pushed his head into the now empty bed and did something he hadn't done in a long time, he started to cry.

Arfive rolled up to Luke and pushed into him, trying to comfort him.

Luke didn't know how long he and Arfive were like that, but it was a long time until he got up.

He got up using the bed and Arfive's dome for support and walked outside, he saw one of the twin suns setting, his mind was elsewhere so he didn't know it if was Tatoo I or Tatoo II, he didn't really care in all honesty.

Looking up at the binary sunset, Luke knew his time on Tatooine was up. His aunt and uncle were dead, Biggs was at the academy, and now Ben was dead.

There was nothing keeping him on this force-forsaken planet anymore, but he still had things to do before he left to try to find this Senator Bail Organa.

He needed to pack, he needed to sell anything he couldn't bring with to Alderaan, but the most important thing for him to do was to defeat Hett in order to stop him from causing the obvious bloodshed that was about to happen, if he lived.

Sighing Luke sat down on the sand to just watch the suns set, as he had done when he was younger.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for him, but if everything goes according to plan tomorrow he would be off of Alderaan the next day after tomorrow.

Although he knew this to be an end, he knew that something had just begun.

That something he knew was his destiny. 


	2. The Great Distrubance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly took he too long to write in all honesty. 
> 
> The first chapter seemed to be decent to you guys.
> 
> This chapter is probally a downgrade to you guys.
> 
> But hey this is my first story so... I suck.

**4 BBY**

**Executor (57% Complete), Scarl Space Station**

**Scarl, Scarl System, Tapani Sector**

**Colonies**

* * *

Meditation.

It was one of the few remaining things in his life that still linked him with that foolish man named _Anakin Skywalker_.

Although it wasn't Jedi meditation, it was still meditation through and through, except this time he could actually do it instead of struggling as he did when he was a _Jedi._

He had thought many times that Sith meditation was created specifically with him in mind.

The hate, the anger, and the pain that were attached to him, is far too great for an ordinary sentient being or an ordinary force-wielder, for that matter, to carry within their lives.

He had been the _Chosen One_ once to those almighty, arrogant, blind fools.

His master had once thought that he was the Sith'ari, but after his devastating failure on Mustafar to _Kenobi_ , his master had quickly dismissed the idea in favor of thinking himself as the Sith'ari once more.

If his master only knew what Mustafar had done to him, how it had made him stronger, how the hate inside of him had increased tenfold.

If only his master would let him hunt down the last remnants of those blinded fools, especially _Yoda_ and _Kenobi_ , to prove himself as being the Sith'ari to his master, to show the fools the true nature of the force, and most important of all to show them the true power of the dark side.

But no, his master would never let him, he claimed that the survivors of Operation Knightfall were insignificant now and besides that is what the Inquisitorius was for, plus he had more pressing matter to attend too and his matters were more important than hunting down weak untrained padawans or insignificant knights.

This angered him deeply to know that his master wasn't concerned about the remnants of the Jedi Order, when their primary objective should be the complete annihilation of the Jedi.

At least his master's time was coming to an end soon, Starkiller's training was coming to an end and then they would face his master together, all that was left was to see if Starkiller could prove himself.

He would soon rule the galaxy.

Vader sighed frustratingly.

He thought back to the time where he could feel emotions.

Nowadays he did not feel any emotion at all, except for the hatred and the pain.

All of his other emotions died when he killed _her_.

The deep hatred within him only made him stronger. 

The hatred for the _Jedi_ , who never accepted him and only held him back from reaching his full potential.

The hatred for _Jinn_ , who took him away from _his mother_.

The hatred for _Olin_ , for all the torment during _his_ _padawan_ years.

The hatred for _Windu_ , for constantly denying him from what was rightfully his.

The hatred for _Yoda_ , who only spoke in cryptic messages, never giving a straightforward answer, and who never helped him when he needed him the most, even though he was supposed to be the _strongest_ and most _knowledgeable_ Jedi within the order. 

The hatred for _Kenobi_ , for _everything_.

The hatred for _his master_ , who said he could save _her_ from _her_ certain death.

But the most hate within him was dedicated to the person who he hated the most and the person who he hated the most, was himself, for killing _her_ and _their_ unborn daughter, that foolish woman thought it was going to be a son.

The deep pain within him only led to him suffering which also led him to strength.

The pain knowing that he failed to save _his_ mother from those beasts.

The pain of knowing he failed to save _her_ and that he killed _her_.

Anakin Skywalker was dead, ~~or so he kept saying~~.

Darth Vader was all that was left in him, built from the ruins of _Skywalker_.

Although he could not physically or emotionally bring himself to laugh anymore, he had to laugh at the Rebels and at the Jedi, how one of the reasons they have not given up fighting was because they had hope, and how the Jedi had a supposive 'new hope'. 

When he had seen Jarrus's, or should he say Dume's, holocron with _Kenobi's_ message of this 'new hope' he found it extremely amusing, he had to suppress a laugh.

How could they believe that this 'new hope' could destroy him and his master? 

He kept the holocron to keep himsel- something had just happened.

He grabbed his head in pain, something was wrong.

Although he had never had it happen to himself, he knew what had just happened.

One of his bonds had just snapped.

That means that someone had just died.

Was it his master?

No, that bond was still there, plus his master was too powerful just to die like a common sentient.

Was it Starkiller? Did PROXY finally catch him off guard and kill him?

No, that bond was still there.

So that left one of his dormant bonds.

Was it the long-lost apprentice of _Anakin Skywalker_ , who disappeared near the end of the Clone Wars? 

No, that bond was still dormant.

That only left one bond he had left, _Kenobi_.

NO, NO KENOBI COULD NOT BE DEAD!

HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL KENOBI, MAKE HIM SUFFER, FOR EVERYTHING HE DID TO HIM!

 _"Obi-Wan is dead, my best friend, my master, my brother, my father figure, is truly dead, he's gone."_ A voice buried deep within Vader long ago said.

Kenobi should not be dead, he was _his_ prey, not anyone else's.

He was going to cause great suffering towards the one or ones who had killed Kenobi and then they were going to have a gruesome, slow, painful death for even thinking about killing Kenobi. 

He knew Kenobi couldn't have died from old age or an illness.

Nothing ever kept Kenobi down, everytime Kenobi lost someone close to him he never kept down, he kept his face up and only looked towards the future.

He was done with meditation for today.

Right now he needs to do something or someone to take his anger out on, his apprentice should do.

He pressed the button in his new meditation chamber, and his mask once again came over his face, leaving his vision completely red.

His new meditation chamber was to his liking, at least he could breathe in there without requiring the suit, and it wasn't his normal bacta tank.

He stepped out of the chamber and started making his way to his training facilities within the ship, that's where Starkiller should be. 

He was just starting to head there when he heard someone call out his name.

"Lord Vader"

He turned around to see a trooper with blue 501st markings on him.

"Yes commander, what is it?"

"The emperor commands you to make contact with him immediately."

"Of course commander."

He walked away, this time walking away to make contact with his master.

* * *

He walked into the room where he and his master had contacted each other many times before.

He kneeled onto his usual spot where he had kneeled many times before to his master.

His master popped up onto the hologram.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

_"There is a great disturbance in the force."_

"I have not felt it."

_"No, Lord Vader?"_

"No, my master."

_"Were you too distracted by the death of your former master, Lord Vader?"_

"Yes, my master."

 _"Now tell me Lord Vader, are you sad over the death of your former master?"_ Sidious said with a wicked grin.

"No my master, I am only angry that I did not kill Kenobi myself." Vader quickly denied his master's claim.

_"Very good, my apprentice."_

"What was the disturbance my master?"

_"I do not know, Lord Vader."_

"Do you wish for me to seek out the disturbance my master?"

_"Their will be no need for that Lord Vader, I have instructed the Grand Inquisitor to seek out the disturbance and to report back to me."_

Her? Why had his master instructed her instead of him? Why her? 

"Of course my master."

_"Now tell me Lord Vader. Have the rebels within the Lothal System been demolished?"_

"Yes my master, the rebels within the Lothal System have been destroyed, I have seen to it myself."

 _"Very good Lord Vader, now tell me, have you defeated the two Jedi padawans or have they beat you_ **_again_ ** _."_

"No my master, the Jedi who aided the rebels have been killed by me personally, they did not beat me again."

 _"Very good my apprentice, it was quite embarrassing when you told me that you were defeated by two untrained_ **_padawans_ ** _, Lord Vader."_

"Yes, my master." Vader said while gritting his teeth from inside the mask.

_"Now Lord Vader, I have an urgent matter for you to attend to."_

"What is it my master?"

_"The natives on Ryloth have revolted against our rule again, I want you to go there and aid Moff Delian Mors with putting down this insurrection."_

"Yes my master, when shall I go my master?"

_"Immediately Lord Vader and while you are there see if Moff Delian Mors is still suitable for her position."_

"Yes my master."

Sidious' hologram disappeared right after.

Vader got up and walked to the door, he still wanted to train with his apprentice before he had to leave for Ryloth.

When Vader got to the door he found the same commander from earlier waiting for him.

"What is it, Commander CT-5597?"

"As per your request my lord, I have acquired a Jedi spotting report." said the clone commander as he started to walk alongside Vader.

"Where did the sighting take place, commander?"

"Tatooine, my lord."

Oh how he hated that planet.

"Which Jedi was it commander?"

"The report didn't say, my lord, the report only said that the Jedi was a Tusken."

A Tusken Jedi? That only meant it could be one person, Hett.

Hett and _Skywalker_ had gone on a mission long ago, and while on that mission Hett had said that he was half Tusken.

 _"Hett's skill was impressive,"_ Vader thought thinking about the future, _"Hett would make a good first challenge to see if Starkiller is a worthy apprentice to have at my side when I challenge Sidious for position as the Sith Master."_

"Thank you, for informing me on this matter commander."

"No problem, my lord, I was only doing what you asked."

"Commander."

"Yes, my lord."

"Inform the 501st and Admiral Ozzel that we are to head to Ryloth at once, and start preparing the men too commander."

"Of course, my lord."

And with that Commander CT-5597 turned around and started to walk in the other direction of Vader.

Vader continued walking to go inform his apprentice of his first mission to prove himself worthy of being his apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be out either today or tomorrow.


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely going to be the shortest chapter within this work, so don't expect chapters this short or this fast to make from now on.

**4 BBY**

**Imperial Palace, Senate District, Imperial City**

**Imperial Center, Imperial System, Corusca Sector**

**Core Worlds**

* * *

Thinking.

It was something that Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine, and secretly Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, found himself doing more often every passing day.

He found himself wondering more and more how differently things could have gone and how different the outcome of an alternative future could have been. 

He also found himself thinking about his apprentices'.

Maul.

Mual was a beast and he was powerful, that was it. 

His administrative skills were nonexistent, it seemed during the Clone Wars all he did when he ruled Mandalore was shift his administrative responsibilities to someone else while he himself remained figurehead.

He was also reckless and impatient, he threatened to expose the line of Bane to the Jedi many times and did expose the line of Bane to the Jedi on Naboo or maybe Tatooine all those years ago.

Although at first, he hated Kenobi much more than any other Jedi in the order for 'killing' his apprentice on Naboo, he came to realize that he had been foolish into thinking that Mual could lead the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Kenobi was doing him a favor in disposing of Mual.

Although Maul could have been a good apprentice now, in his empire, he wouldn't have been useful in the Sith Grand Plan, his next apprentice was though.

Tyranus.

Tyranus was powerful, one of the best duelists within the galaxy, and he had good administrative skills, except he was never meant to be. 

Tyranus was older than he was, and that was not something he was striving for in an apprentice.

The other fault that Tyranus had was his blind loyalty towards him and his lies of a 'greater republic'. 

But in the end, Tyranus was merely a placeholder, just keeping the seat warm for the ultimate apprentice, his supposed to be successor.

Vader.

Vader was supposed to be the ultimate apprentice, the only one that he could happily proclaim as his successor to the line of Bane, except no, Vader had screwed that all up.

While he was battling that little green troll all those years ago, he had sent Vader to dispose of the remaining members of the Separatist Council on Mustafar, while Vader had successfully completed the task given to him, someone interfered in his plans.

Amidala had shown up and almost succeeded in bringing Vader back into the light, but if it weren't for Kenobi showing up she would have most likely succeeded and then he would have been left apprentice-less.

Vader had let his arrogance blind him when he force choked Amidala and when he faced Kenobi, his arrogance and the blind rage that he couldn't control is what cost him that day. 

He was left to burn on the shores of Mustafar limbless, Palpatine still remembers being fascinated that Vader was still alive, well then again maybe it shouldn't have been too surprising to him, Maul was cut in half and he lived. 

Vader lost all of his potential that day, any plans that Palpatine had that Vader would succeed him were immediately disregarded in favor of Vader becoming his personal attack dog. 

He savored Vader's screams when he was in the many surgeries that he required to be put into the suit that he currently wore. 

He knew Vader would have died if he hadn't used Force drain to drain Amidala's life force so that Vader would survive and one of his biggest political opponents would be removed permanently.

He thought it funny that Vader would never figure this little fact out.

It's ironic really, Vader joined him in hopes of saving Amidala from her 'certain' death, when in the end it was Amidala who saved Vader.

But, oh how he wished he could resurrect Kenobi and make him suffer for all eternity for destroying his dream apprentice.

This Vader that he had now, was NOT his dream apprentice.

He knew Vader was going to betray him soon, he just didn't know when he was planning to do it. 

He often thought about replacing Vader, with the Grand Inquisitor or his most loyal Hand, Jade, when she came of age, but he had ultimately decided against it, Vader was just more powerful than either of them at the moment and while the Grand Inquisitor rivaled Vader, there was no one to replace her skill as the Grand Inquisitor just yet.

"Guards, leave me." Palpatine ordered his Royal Guards in the throne room.

All twelve Royal Guards within the room left the room in an orderly fashion.

Palpatine waited a few minutes after his guards left to get up and went to the wall.

He used the force to open the secret passageway in the wall that only he and a few others knew, and he walked into the tight narrow passageway.

When he reached the secret room, he walked past the clone bodies of himself, after Vader's defeat on Mustafar he decided that he was unworthy of a successor so he decided to learn the art of Transfer Essence, and he walked to room full of lightsaber of many different long dead Jedi.

He grabbed one blade in particular and activated it, a chartreuse colored blade came out of it, this was the shoto lightsaber of Ahsoka Tano.

He had plans for the young Jedi padawan, she was supposed to be the original Grand Inquisitor, if everything went according to plan that is.

He had tasked the Original First Brother and First Sister to capture the young padawan and they did succeed did doing that, then the First Sister send Skywalker and Kenobi on a wild chase, while the First Brother presented him with the shoto saber, and they had successfully lost Skywalker and Kenobi when they left her main saber in a run down building.

Everything went wrong after that, the last he had heard from the First Brother and the First Sister, was that Tano had been put into a stasis pod as requested and they were about to make the jump to hyperspace to rendezvous with him at the safe house, except they never came. 

He sent others out to see where they went, but nothing ever came back, and he tried to reach out into the force to feel their presence but it was just gone, they had disappeared off the face of the galaxy.

He called off the hunt, when he acquired the current Grand Inquisitor during Operation Knightfall, she was a decent replacement for Tano. 

He remembered Anakin's growing disillusion with the order increase tenfold, when the Jedi Council and Kenobi gave up hope on ever finding her when they felt her presence disappear into the force.

Sighing angrily, Palpatine deactivated the blade and put the saber back down and went to stare at his clones.

What was this disturbance in the force? What could it mean? 

For the first time in a long time Palpatine was nervous, the force was never this unclear about anything before this.

Had he gained a new enemy? 

Or had he gained a new pawn to replace Vader with?

Only time can tell now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back on Luke, if anyone was wondering.


	4. A Hesitant Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said next chapter was going to be Luke, but I changed my mind last minute. I realized that I already showed 2 of the 4 significant figures of both the light and dark sides of the force and I couldn't just disclude everyones favorite troll and the ghost of a long ago broken man. 
> 
> This chapter includes the most amount of dialouge so far in the work and THIS chapter will most likely be the shortest chapter within the work, not chapter three.
> 
> Enjoy!

**4 BBY**

**Classified, Classified**

**Dagobah, Sluis Sector, Dagobah System**

**Outer Rim Territories**

* * *

Somewhere deep within the wooded, swampy terrain of the planet Dagobah, sat a lone figure sitting on an old hollow log deep in meditation, he was also clutching a wooden cane with his hands. 

The figure was a broken man, he had been a broken man for fifteen years now. 

This was _former_ Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

He had been alive for centuries now, he had seen the Republic and the Jedi Order at its full glory, in an age of peace and prosperity, but he had been blind when it all came crashing down.

He had placed quite a lot of his trust in a man, who from the very beginning was plotting the downfall of him and all of his brothers and sisters.

There were once ten thousand Jedi in the galaxy, now there were just a few and the number of survivors just kept going down and down, because of his blindness and that man.

The man had turned one of his padawan's against him, the order, and the Republic, by telling him lies of how he had plans of creating a 'greater republic' instead of a new Sith Empire, and his disillusioned former padawan had bought into the man's lies without a second glance and marched himself straight into the grave. 

The man had destroyed everything that he had ever held dear to him.

At least there was hope now, in the form of the Skywalker twins.

He couldn't wait until the day when he trained the girl, he foresaw a new age of the Jedi and a new republic under her, she would be the one who would ultimately restore the balance to the force. 

Soon the day for that would come, but the time for that was not right now.

Suddenly the old master was interrupted in his meditation, he opened his old, tired brown eyes abruptly, there had just been a disturbance in the force.

He closed his eyes once more and saw a series of flashes of Obi-Wan dying.

After he got the visions of the death of Master Kenobi, he thought about when he had first met Obi-Wan as a young boy and all of their encounters after that.

He sighed sadly and he opened his brown eyes as they fell down to the floor of the swampy area. 

"Qui-Gon." Yoda said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 _"Qui-Gon is occupied, Master Yoda."_ A voice that was quite familiar said. 

"Never before so quietly have you come into a room, Master Kenobi." Yoda said, half-heartedly, trying to make a joke.

 _"I have found that I have developed several new skills of late."_ Obi-Wan said, as his ghostly form appeared on a log next to the one where Yoda was sitting at.

"An entry into the world of the force it would take for you to develop this one." 

_"As you say, master."_

Yoda sighed. "I am old, Mater Kenobi."

 _"Nine hundred years is old."_ Obi-Wan gave a little smile at his joke.

"And worn out." Yoda added quickly.

_"Not so worn out as you might think master, I want you to take on a new padawan."_

"You do, do you?"

_"I want you to train young Skywalker."_

"Yes." Yoda said, " _Finally get to train the girl, I do_." He thought happily 

_"You agree so quickly?"_

"Long have I wanted to train **_her_**."

_"Master, I want you to train Luke."_

"No," Yoda cut in sharply. "That is not the one, not ready is he." He stated blatantly.

 _"Who is ever ready?"_ Obi-Wan challenged.

"Not that one," Yoda started staring into the ghostly eyes of Obi-Wan. "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, that one looks from one cloud to another, a Jedi must have the most serious mind, that one cannot keep his mind from his speeder, not him, her." He started to shake his head after he said this.

_"Master."_

"He will not finish, what he begins, he is reckless."

_"Master."_

"And where we know the path of a reckless one was set his foot." He said, trying to remind Obi-Wan about what happened with Anakin.

_"You will be surprised, master."_

"For one nine hundred years old, no more surprises are there." He said bluntly.

_"I promise you master, you will be surprised."_

"Mmm, already come the time is to be with you, already come the time is to become one with the force." He said, while narrowing his eyes at Obi-Wan.

 _"Not yet."_ Obi-Wan said while looking into the narrowed eyes of Yoda.

"And to tell me this, you are the one?"

 _"I am the one to tell you this."_ Obi-Wan said as he got up from the log next to Yoda.

Yoda grunted and said, "Impertinence still."

_"Yes, master."_

"The other Skywalker I would train, she is ready." Yoda said, as he got up from the log, using his cane to walk back to his hut.

_"No master, I want you to train Luke."_

"Oh? Demanding now, we have become, have we?" Yoda said, starting to get annoyed.

_"Forgive me, master."  
_

"And if I try to teach this rash, this impatient, this mindless boy, the ways of the force and fail, what then?" Yoda said.

_"I seem to remember an old master of mine, who would like to say something about trying."_

Yoda snorted, "Old and hungry, have I become?" 

_"No master."_

"Look Master Kenobi, look old and hungry, let's see you." Yoda said, as he entered his hut.

 _"Luminous beings."_ Obi-Wan said, as his physical form disappeared.

"Annoying one's own words to use against him." Yoda said as he got into bed and pulled the blanket over himself, letting his cane fall besides his bed.

_"Yes master."_

"A bad feeling I have about that." As he closed his eyes he pondered for a few moments. 

"Not ready yet is he, send him to me when right the time is."

_"As you say master."_

After this the voice of Obi-Wan went away, Yoda with his eyes closed wondered about the outcome of training the boy.

"A bad feeling about this, I have." Yoda said to nobody but himself.

Shortly after this Yoda went into unconsciousness, thinking about the future before he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real though, next chapter WILL be Luke and him for a couple of more chapters after that. 
> 
> Oh boy did I hate writing Yoda's dialouge. 
> 
> I am sorry if anyone was looking forward to seeing Luke this chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> All the tags I have selected, so far, are all solid for the Tatooine arc (I think it's an arc), I have not selected any other tags due to the fact that I am unsure about many things in this Fanfic but I have a pretty solid idea on how things are gonna go.


End file.
